


We're gonna last forever, baby

by uneamesolitaire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Canon Universe, Children, Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneamesolitaire/pseuds/uneamesolitaire
Summary: A collection of drabbles related to my main workHere Comes My Girl.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. What I need you to do is REQUEST a drabble. Give me ideas! 

What would you like to read? Something between Jim and Maggie? Jim and Jane? Jane and Maggie? Or maybe something with the baby, or with Jane’s friends, or Joyce. It’s up to you but remember I write in the first person so anything you request has to involve Maggie. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to writing something that included just Jim and Jane. You can even request something with the dog! 

**EDIT:** The drabble could be something between Karen and Maggie, or Nancy and Maggie. If there’s something I haven’t mentioned that you’d really like to read let me know! I might be able to get it done.

It can be anything from fluff to sex to a weird or funny situation. I’d like to expand outside of my little world a little bit. 

So have at it! Be creative! Comment with your suggestions.

Thank you all for your support of my work, and for you kudos and comments. They are very much appreciated.

I am hoping you all are interested in my doing this! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to do a little Jim and Jane interaction surrounding when they meet Maggie. I hope you all like it!
> 
> I kind of have another idea for a Jim and Jane drabble. Should I write it?
> 
> Please comment if you think of anything you would like for me to write and refer back to chapter one/the introduction.

Jane was happy as she looked around the basement at her friends. She never wanted to forget these times, times when she was finally able to be with them. And with Mike. As she sat next to him around the table, she couldn’t help but blush a little at their close proximity.

“El it’s your turn,” Mike said turning to her. 

Jane reached across the table to the game board, popping the dice inside the plastic bubble. She moved her red game piece the five spaces she was given. As she did, she smiled wide when she landed directly where Dustin’s second game piece on the board was.

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, though softly, as she removed Dustin’s game piece from its spot.

“Aw man, no fair!” Dustin said, exasperated as he moved his green piece back to his start position.

“It’s a legitimate move, she didn’t do anything wrong!” Mike replied, always the smart ass.

“I was kidding, Jesus Christ Mike! Will, it’s your turn.” Will had just popped the dice when they heard a voice from upstairs.

“Kids, dinner!”

“Coming!” The three boys answered. Jane quietly got up and began to go upstairs while the boys did whatever it was they did to make them late to dinner.

Ascending the basement stairs, Jane was greeted by a smile from Karen Wheeler who was putting the finishing touches on her meal in the kitchen.

“Hi Jane, having a good time?”

Jane nodded, “Can I help?”

Karen looked surprised but sincere as she answered, “You could put those plates on the table for me. Thank you.” Jane nodded again as she took the plates to the dining room.

When everyone one was finally sitting down to dinner, it was pretty chaotic. The boys would not shut up. This gave Jane the opportunity to just observe. 

Nancy was eating quickly, no doubt eager to have her evening phone conversation with her boyfriend, Jonathan Byers. Mr. Wheeler was scowling at the boys while Mrs. Wheeler drank a glass of wine with her meal. Ted was just about to yell at the boys when Karen reached for his hand. They seem to have some kind of a moment and Ted smiled and calmed down. He rubbed his hand lovingly over his daughter Holly’s head.

Jane found it fascinating the way Karen could calm Ted with a simple touch and look. She wondered if that was what love was like. And then she thought of her father, Jim Hopper. She remembered having dinner with him recently in their cabin in the woods and how lonely he looked. Normally, they just got down to business and ate their TV dinners, but that night Jim had put his fork down and began turning his beer can in his right hand, staring at it. Later, he sat and watched TV for a bit before giving up and going to the kitchen for another beer. Jane knew something was wrong when he did that. He drank less these days and usually limited himself to one a night. He picked up a catalog from the coffee table and paged through it. Stopping on a specific page, she watched him smile. When she looked later she saw the picture he was looking at was of a family. A mom, dad and three kids. It was a spring scene of them outside at a picnic table and the dad and son throwing a ball to each other. Looking at the man and woman, she saw how happy they looked. They looked so in love.

It was then that it first dawned on Jane: maybe her dad was lonely. He never said so and probably never would, but the longing on his face was unmistakable. And looking at Mr and Mrs. Wheeler had caused her to remember this. 

Jim was working late so it was a couple of hours after dinner before he picked her up.

“Have a good time, kid?” Jim asked as he drove through the night, looking her way. It was September and the weather was just beginning to change over from hot to chilly.

“Yes.” Jane was debating bringing up what she had been thinking about earlier. They didn’t have many heart to hearts but she remembered one of the last ones going well in the truck, so she took a deep breath and spoke. “Dad, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything,” Jim replied, turning the radio down.

Jane took a deep breath, “Do you ever feel... lonely?”

Jim’s face looked surprised, embarrassed even, as he replied, “Sometimes, why?”

“You’ve been drinking more lately, and staying at work later.”

“Oh.”

“Also you seem unhappy.”

“Jane, I’m not unhappy. I mean-“ Jim sighed trying to think of the right words, “I am not unhappy with you and our life. But sometimes I do think about what it would be like for me to... meet a woman.”

“Do you want to meet someone?”

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s been a long time since... Besides, I don’t have time for dating. I have to take care of you.”

Jane was confused. They had gotten into a fairly easy routine of late and rarely went anywhere. Why was he lying to her?

“I think you should do it!”

Jim grinned at her as they pulled into the cabin’s driveway, “Yeah?”

“Yes. Maybe you’ll meet someone nice, someone who can ... be my mom.” Jane got out and slammed the car door.

“Whoa, whoa let’s not go that far now!” Jim exclaimed as they walked to the cabin’s front door. When they got inside something dawned on Jim, “Is that something you want?”

Jane sat on the couch and Jim followed suit, “I think so. I have a dad, but I don’t have a mom.”

“You have a mother.”

“Not the same thing.” She had a point; the man that had called himself her Papa certainly had never been a father to her, and her real mother was incapacitated for the rest of her life. And maybe another female influence in her life would be good for her. She had Joyce and Karen, but they were only around now and then.

“Okay I’ll make you a deal. I will try dating if you eat your vegetables with dinner.”

Jane screwed up her face, “Ugh, okay.” They shook on it.

***

It wasn’t entirely a lie. Jim had gone on one date, with a woman who was new to town. Her name was Linda. They were getting along pretty well at first. But then Linda couldn’t stop talking about her ex. And Marissa the librarian sticking her nose into it put the final nail in that coffin. 

A couple more weeks past. Jim was getting used to the idea of being alone again. He was okay with it, maybe, he thought, he even deserved it. When he went into Melvald’s that afternoon to visit Joyce, it was just like any other day. 

“Hey Joy, how’s life treating ya today?” He asked.

“Not too bad, Hop. How are you?”

“Can’t complain.”

“How is Jane’s school year going so far? Will is enjoying his classes.”

“Good. She’s catching on slowly but she is happy to be with her friends.”

“That’s good.” Joyce looked up and out of the corner of Jim’s eye he saw some soup cans being put on the counter at the cash register. “All set?” She was talking to the person who was buying the groceries. The person didn’t talk but must have nodded. Joyce looked at Jim and then back at the person. “Hop, you remember Karen Wheeler’s sister Maggie, don’t you? She just moved back to town.”

“Hi,” a female voice said softly. Jim’s eyes met with two gorgeous chocolate brown ones. Karen’s sister? Eventually, he recognized Maggie, recalling seeing her when she was much younger. She was younger than him, right? But, Jim thought, she certainly wasn’t the school girl he remembered from way back when. Jim couldn’t help but stare a little; she was about as tall as Joyce and he could tell the baggy t-shirt and jeans she was wearing were hiding some serious curves. She wasn’t wearing makeup but she didn’t need it. She was, dare he say it, beautiful.

Finally, Jim extended his hand and spoke, “Maggie, wow, it’s been a long time. How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Maggie replied, shaking his hand. He noted how small, soft, and warm her hand was. “I heard you’re the Chief around here?”

Jim smiled, “That’s what the uniform says.” 

Maggie laughed, “Well if I ever need you, I’ll know where to find you.” She blushed at what she had said. Was she flirting with him? Not that he minded.

Jim laughed. He didn’t know what to say in return. He could keep this conversation going forever but he knew he had to get back to the station. “Yeah. It’s good to see you again. Sorry, I’ve gotta get back to work.”

“Of course. See you, Jim.”

“See you,” Jim replied walking out the door. He lingered a few seconds looking back in the store. He felt something when he was close to her, some sort of electricity, attraction. While thinking about this, Jim lit up a cigarette, climbed in his police truck, and drove away.

Jim had a hard time getting his mind off of Maggie for the rest of the day. He kept thinking about her smile, a smile that lit up the whole room. But he had to work the late shift.

He was happy on his way home from work later that night. It was as if because he couldn’t stop thinking about Maggie, the universe delivered her to him. Though he wouldn’t wish car trouble on anybody, especially her, he had gotten to spend more time with her. It was serendipitous.

Jim was glad that it was him that had found Maggie along the side of the road and not some less than savory character. He definitely felt like a knight in shining armor. He was glad he was able to help someone for once, and even better that it was her. She had even hugged him when he took her home. She smelled amazing and was so warm. And another plus: he now had her phone number.

Upon entering the cabin and taking off his hat and coat, Jim saw Jane padding to up him in her pajamas, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” He questioned her. It was nearly 11 pm. Jim went to the kitchen for a beer and she followed.

“I heard you come home.” They sat on the couch and as Jim took a pull off his beer can, he smiled again. “You seem... different.”

“Different how?” 

“Relaxed, maybe even happy.” Damn this kid and her intuition.

“What, I’m not allowed to be happy?” Jim sighed. He could tell her without being too specific and getting her hopes up. He waited a beat before speaking, “I met someone today.”

“Really? Me too!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was Mrs. Wheeler’s sister. I forget her name. Anyway she was really nice.”

“Maggie,” the name fell off of Jim’s lips and he felt himself flush.

“That’s right! Wait, are we talking about the same person? Do you... like Maggie?” 

Jim nodded, “Yeah, I mean, she seems nice. I helped her get home tonight because her car broke down.”

“You should ask her out on a date.”

“Jane, we are not discussing this,” Jim said standing to go to his room. He felt uncomfortable talking about his love life.

“I just want you to be happy,” Jane said after standing by the couch. 

Jim went over to her and took her into a hug, “Hey, don’t get upset. I have to call her tomorrow morning anyway. Maybe something will happen. Now please, go to bed.”

Somewhat satisfied, Jane went into her room and closed her door. Jim went into his bedroom, removing his clothes and throwing them towards his hamper. Getting into his bed he noticed for the first time in a long time how big the bed was and how lonely it felt without someone else in it. He let his mind wander and imagine what it would be like, to hold her at night, to hear her breathing next to him. Jim slept well that night.

***

She was a lifesaver. A gorgeous, caring woman, and one who happened to be in his bed. It was taking everything in him not to turn on his other side and bring her body closer to his.

Jane’s first period had come and as usual he was totally unprepared. But Maggie had helped Jane, she even explained some things to her. She didn’t need to do that. And then she came over for dinner and they had a good time together. Sure Maggie had had a little too much to drink but who doesn’t sometimes. 

And now here they were, in his bed just as he had dreamed of the night before. And it felt so right. He knew he had to spend every moment he could with her.

It was the weekend, they had had breakfast together. Then Maggie invited Jim and Jane to her apartment for the day. Dare he say it, he was having a good time. They weren’t doing anything special, playing board games, going to a movie, but it felt so right, like this was supposed to be his life.

Maggie made them dinner. She was a phenomenal cook. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a meal like that. 

Jim’s heart fluttered as he put his arm around Maggie while they watched TV after dinner. 

“Thanks for having us over. It’s been a good time.” Jim said

“You’re welcome,” Maggie replied, looking up at him.

He couldn’t help himself. He touched her face and she melted into it. He kissed her and she got even closer. Everything felt right, it all clicked. They kissed again but not long after that it was time for he and Jane to leave. She said he might see her tomorrow. He hoped he would.

“I like Maggie,” Jane said on the drive home. She sounded sleepy as she leaned on the window.

“I’m glad because I’m going to ask her out on a real date, tomorrow.”

Jane grinned and clapped her hands, “Yay! Does she make you happy?”

Jim nodded, “I think so.”

“She’s pretty,” Jane added. 

Jim just nodded. He didn’t want to give away what he was feeling at that moment. The absolute adoration that was in his heart. How beautiful Maggie was. How grateful he was that she liked him back. 

So he did ask her on a date, and they went out. She was funny and sweet too, perfect. He wanted her, God did he want her. But he stopped them from going too far. It was a little too soon. But Jim knew that he wanted his first time in a long time to be with Maggie.

He spilled his guts, told her all about what happened in the past two years. And she didn’t laugh, she didn’t scoff. She just listened, really listened. And it felt so good to finally tell someone about it. 

It was her idea that he stay the night. She didn’t want him to leave. She clung to him. And as he held her he knew. He knew that this was the woman for him, the woman who would fill up his life. He loved her. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim teaches Jane to drive so she can get her license.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoy this! It’s been in the works for a while.

Jim Hopper’s blood pressure must have been going through the roof. He felt himself become more anxious. But of course, that almost always came out as anger.

“Not so fast around the corners, you’re going to lose control of the car!” Jim exclaimed looking over at Jane Hopper, his daughter, who was in the driver’s seat. 

“Okay, okay!” She said loudly back gesturing at him.

“Hands on the steering wheel, kid!” Jim took the wheel by his left hand and turned it slightly to the right. Jane glared at him. As she came to an abrupt stop, he wished he had one of those brakes on the passenger side that student driver’s cars did. Thankfully, they were only in an empty parking lot and not near any actual traffic. 

Jane slammed her hands on the wheel, “Why do you have to yell at me?”

“I’m not yelling!”

“Yes you are!”

“Fine,” Jim said taking a deep breath, “I just need you to follow my directions, it’s very important.”

“I know, you keep telling me that!”

“That’s because you continue to stop following them. Goddamn teenagers,” Jim mumbled these last two words.

Jane put the car in park and got out, walking towards Hawkins Middle School quickly. She had to get away from her dad or she might do something she would regret. She proceeded to use her powers to throwing empty soda cans and small rocks against the side of the building. Then she did it with her hands. She found that far more satisfying.

Jim remained in the car, frustrated. He wiped his hand down his face. He knew he should have asked his wife Maggie to take Jane driving. She had so much more patience. And they were using her car anyway. But no, he HAD to do it himself. Besides, Maggie had a small infant to take care of. 

Jim secretly wished Jane had never gotten her learner’s permit. Sure she had waited a whole year, until she was seventeen, but he still thought it was too soon. She wasn’t ready. Or maybe he wasn’t ready. She was growing up so fast!

Within a few minutes, Jane came back to the car and attempted a small smile at her dad. He smiled back with an apologetic look on his face.

“Okay, let’s try again,” Jim said. Jane nodded as she started the car, checked her mirrors and then put the car in reverse.

This time around the parking lot, Jane took her time. She was even able to parallel park with her dad coaching her.

“She’s doing better,” he told his wife,  
Maggie, that night in bed.

“That’s good. Do you think she’s ready for the test?”

Jim shook his head, “No, we still have to do some street driving. She needs to learn how to obey the traffic laws that were on the written test.”

“You want me to do it?”

“No, you’ve got the baby, and besides, I’m an officer of the law so I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, okay officer!” Maggie said sarcastically and then smirked at him, “Chief Hopper, I had no idea I was speeding! Is there anything I can do to change your mind about that ticket?” She said this in a breathy voice and Jim figured out she was role playing.

“Well miss, I could be persuaded...” Maggie giggled as Jim grabbed her and they fell back on the bed, doing what they did best.

~*~

“There’s a stop sign. Jane, stop sign! Jane, hit the brake!” Jim bellowed at his daughter whole simultaneously jamming his right foot down on an imaginary brake in the passenger seat.

“I was going to do it!” She yelled back.

“Not in time! If there had been someone else coming through on the other road you would have hit them! You have to stop slowly not right when you’re on the sign.”

“Ugh okay!”

“Alright, let’s keep going down this road.”

Jane glanced to her left and right before pulling out. Suddenly, a large truck was in the road honking its horn and swerving around them. Jane pulled off on the side of the road, her heart racing.

“Holy shit, did you even look?!” Jim yelled, besting his hands on the dashboard.

“Yes! He came out of nowhere!

“You could have killed us!”

“I didn’t mean to...” Jane began to sob.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Kid, it’s okay.”

“It’s not! What if mom was in the car, or baby Joey? They could get hurt!” Jane put the car in park, “I can’t do this, I suck!” She got out and slammed the car door, walking down the wooded road.

Jim watched as his daughter collapsed only a few feet away, sitting on the side of the road and crying hard. Jim felt terrible for yelling at her but it had really scared him. Jim exited the car and sat across from Jane on the road, silent for a bit as she cried. 

He took a deep breath, “Janie, no one can drive perfectly when they first start. Many people are terrible drivers even after they pass the test. It’s not easy... I know.”

“You know?” She said, looking up sniffing.

“Yeah, I failed the test. I thought I knew exactly what I was doing. The problem was that no one was teaching me. My dad was at work or just didn’t care. That’s why I’m helping you.

Jane grinned, Thanks.”

Jim ruffled her hair, “You’re welcome. Okay, let’s try again.”

For the rest of their time out, Jane paid close attention to what her dad told her, making mental notes.

A few days later, Jim took her to the DMV to take the driver’s test. He waited for her outside the building. When she pulled the car around he could see the rage in her face. He was hoping she wouldn’t somehow combust the car’s engine or something.

“Jane, lots of people fail the test the first time. You were nervous! It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Jim stated watching his daughter as she drove them home.

“I froze! And then I made stupid mistakes. I know how to drive!”

“I know you do.”

“The parallel parking was hard too.”

“We’ll work on it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course!

“Okay,” Jane grinned at him.

“What, you think I’m gonna give up on you? No way!”

“I have to wait a whole week...”

“No problem, we’ll figure it out.”

When they pulled into the cabin’s driveway, Jane was in pretty good spirits.

“How did it go?” Maggie asked once they were settled at the dinner table.

“I failed,” Jane related.

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that!”

“It’s okay. Dad said we’ll practice some more before next week.”

“You know, I failed the written test AND the driver’s test the first time!”

“But you’re a really safe driver,” Jim added.

“Thanks babe! I’m just not good at tests. Jane, I’m confident you’ll pass.

“Thanks!” They finished finished dinner in mostly silence, “Can I feed Joe?”

“Absolutely. There’s some milk in the fridge,” Maggie replied. Jane went and fetched the already made up bottle of breast milk and walked into the nursery where Joe was resting.

“Did you really fail twice?” Jim asked.

“Shut up, Hopper!” Maggie slapped her husband’s arm.

“I’m kidding!”

“Okay well just for that I’m leaving you the dishes.”

“I will happily wash the dishes!” Jim replied, showing his determination by grabbing up the dirty plates. He put them on the sink and turned on the faucet, “You did cook, after all.”

Maggie sighed, “How dare you win me over!”

“What I do best, sweetheart,” Jim retorted.

~*~

The next week, Maggie was sitting outside, little Joe in his swing. It was a warm day but there was a breeze and she was trying to take advantage of it.

Suddenly, her car came zooming up the driveway. She gasped automatically as it came to an abrupt stop. Jane hopped out of the driver’s seat and practically bounced over to her mom.

“I passed, I passed, I passed!!” She exclaimed, holding out her license. Maggie took it and looked at the photo, “I hate the picture!”

Maggie handed it back to Jane, “It’s a right of passage.” Jane stared at her blankly, “That means everyone has an awkward driver’s license photo.”

“Oh! Okay, that’s good.” Jane went over to her baby brother and began to show him her license.

Maggie shook her head as she felt her husband come up behind her, “She’s still so innocent in some ways.”

“And yet she’s growing up right before our eyes,” Jim replied. He held his wife from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle. She melted into him, putting her hands on his arms. Jim leaned down slightly to kiss her ear, sending chills down Maggie’s spine.

“So you survived?” 

Jim chuckled, turning her body around to face him, “I did. I was legitimately worried for a minute.”

Maggie beamed, “You have more patience than you give yourself credit for. I’m proud of you, both of you.”

Jim cocked his eyebrow, “And what is my reward for that?”

“You get my respect!” Maggie replied, “Why don’t we take her out to celebrate.”

Jim nodded, “And?”

“And?”

“What else do I get?”

Maggie bit her lip and then stood on her toes to reach Jim’s ear, “Ice cream.” Jim waited. “And you can fuck my brains out.”

“Mmm you’re too kind, baby,” Jim said with a growl, kissing her deeply, “Jane, we’re going out for burgers and ice cream. YOU can drive.”

Jane smiled wide and then helped get Joe ready to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have something you want me to write? Let me know in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim insists that other people find Maggie attractive. In order to prove it, they try a little experiment. But Jim Hopper is also a jealous man...

Baby girl, you look fantastic,” Jim said to me from the bed as I looked myself over in the mirror.

“You think so?” I questioned. I was wearing a purple skirt and top combo. The skirt hugged my curves snugly and the top showed a little cleavage. My hair was teased and I was wearing a little make up. I finished the outfit with some slight heels.

“Absolutely!”

I bit my lip and turned around , “I don’t know why I bother. No one looks at me anyway.”

“Mags, come here.” I walked up to Jim and he placed his hands on my hips. We were almost eye level. “You really think people don’t look at you or find you attractive?”

I shrugged, “They never have!”

“Well, you may not see it but I do. I see men eying you all the time, particularly when we go out to dinner.”

“Really? I guess I only have eyes for you.” Jim was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was a little tight across the chest.

Jim chuckled and kissed me, “I appreciate that. But believe me, you are noticed.”

I had an idea, “Prove it.”

“How?”

“Let’s go to a bar outside of town. We can drive there together but then I go in first and you come in five minutes later. We leave our wedding bands behind.”

“Okay...”

“It’s the only way!”

“So, roleplaying? Possibly for later?” Jim cocked his eyebrow.

“Definitely,” I replied with a grin.

When we arrived at the bar, I couldn’t help but notice how seedy it looked. Well, I thought, then I might definitely get noticed. As we had agreed, I went inside first. The air was smokey and the jukebox was playing some country tunes. I sat myself down at the bar on the end, not close to anyone else.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked, approaching me.

“Rum and coke, please,” I replied.

“You from out of town?”

“What gave it away?”

“You’re wearing something other than blue jeans and boots.” The bartender put the drink down on front of me. I paid him with a few dollars from my clutch purse.

I laughed, “Well, yes, I am from out of town. I met this guy for a date. Drove all the way down here and everything. He never showed, can you believe that? So I figured I’d grab a drink before I head back home.”

“I hope it makes your night a little better, miss.”

“Thank you. Can I get another?” The bartender nodded and fetched my drink. I had to be careful, I didn’t want to actually get drunk. But the bartender calling me miss was a good sign that no one suspected I was married.

A few minutes past as I sat by the bar nursing my drink. Then I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head and looked up while sipping from the tiny little straw.

“Hi,” a dark haired man said flashing a white smile.

“Hello,” I replied with my own smile.

“I couldn’t help noticing that you’re all alone...” the man began. He leaned on the bar and his black cowboy hat tipped. In fact, he was clad in all black. Black boots, jeans, and a black button down shirt. He was tall and skinny, he reminded me of Hank Williams.

“Yeah, I’m on my own,” I replied. I put my hand out, “I’m Maggie.”

“Beau,” he shook my hand firmly. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer.

While I was turned on my stool I noticed Jim walk in the front doors. He glanced my way and then took his own seat at the other side of the bar, where he could observe me easily.

“So why are you all alone, Maggie?” Beau took the stool next to me. I grabbed my drink and crossed my legs, leaning his way. I then explained about the fake no show date that I had told the bartender about. “Well that’s a shame. A gorgeous woman like you should have a man who appreciates her.” He took a sip of his beer.

I blushed, “That’s very sweet.” I was struggling at this point. I wasn’t a flirty person and I definitely wouldn’t flirt with anyone but Jim. I was starting to think this was a terrible idea.

“Don’t be so modest! Look at that smile! Can I buy you another drink?”

“Oh, no, two is my limit. Thank you though. I think I’m going to head out.” I picked up my clutch. This had been a bust, I was so bad at this.

“At least give me your phone number, I’ll call you and we can go out sometime. I’d like to get to know better.” 

I looked Jim’s way, pleading for a rescue. But he was just glancing my way while watching a game on TV. “I um...”

“Please, Maggie?” I felt Beau take my hand into his off the bar.

“Uh, okay...” I started to open my purse to find a pen and paper that I didn’t have. Beau smiled and then I felt his hand on my knee. I looked down and then back up, my eyes a bit wide. 

Before Beau could do anything else, a shadow enveloped us. 

“Don’t touch her.”

Beau looked up, taking in Jim’s large frame, “Hey man, I don’t want any trouble but frankly this is none of your business.”

“It is my business. She’s my wife!” Jim snarled.

“I didn’t know, she’s not wearing her ring.”

“Well now you do. Come on.” Jim drug me out of the bar.

“Wow, I can’t believe it actually happened... Jim?” Jim held onto my forearm all the way to the truck. When we got there, he had me up against the passenger side door. What I could see of his eyes was dark. “Are you... jealous?”

Jim huffed, “You know I am.”

“I didn’t know, honey. Role playing remember?”

Jim pushed his body against mine, “You fucking let him touch you.”

“Jim I-“

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, kissing me hungrily. “You are MINE, Maggie.” I leaned into the kiss, but then he pulled back, “No. I need to teach you a lesson.”

“Okay,” I said quietly. I was getting nervous.

The ride back to the cabin was mostly quiet. I could only hear Jim’s breathing and see him gripping the steering wheel tight. Jim walked inside after turning the truck off and I followed as quickly as I could. I shut the door and Jim had already disappeared into the darkness of our bedroom. I turned the light on when I came to the door.

“Don’t- Don’t say anything, Maggie, just come here.” I walked over to Jim who was sitting on the bed. “Now, I want you to get on my lap. On your stomach.”

“Jim-“

“Do it.” The look on his face didn’t give me a choice. I nervously laid myself over his thick thighs. “Now this is for your own good.” Jim spanked me, I yipped. Then he ran his hand over my backside lovingly. He spanked again, and again. Over and over. I felt heat pooling in my center. I had no idea this would turn me on. “You are mine, is that understood?”

“Yes, Jim.” He kneaded my ass with his hands. Then I felt his fingers glide over my panties and then dip under them, towards my sex. I bit my lip in anticipation. But he hesitated and then lifted me up on his lap but facing away from him. He roughly pulled my skirt up. His fingers danced along my clothed pubic area and I wanted to moan, “Say I was right.”

“You were right.”

“Say you’re sexy.”

“I’m sexy...” 

“No, you have to mean it!”

I moved myself back on his lap, grinding my ass into his crotch, “I’m sexy.”

Jim gasped. I felt him hardening against me.

“You are so fucking sexy baby,” Jim crooned in my ear. I felt him move my panties aside and then his fingers rubbing over my clit. I squirmed and he wrapped his other arm around me. 

“Mmm Jim...”

“Say it again!” His fingers circled my clit rapidly.

“I’m sexy!”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m beautiful!” I panted out.

Jim lifted me off of his lap, his right arm under my knees. He set me down on the bed and started to strip. His t-shirt came off first and I practically drooled seeing his broad chest with its hair heaving. He took off his pants, briefs and shoes all at once. His cock was standing erect in front of him.

“Look at the state you put me in sweetheart,” he took himself in his hand and rubbed up and down his shaft, moaning. I start to lift my shirt up, “No, no baby, let me do that.” Jim approached the bed and climbed on it, straddling my legs. He took my cheek in his hand and kissed me sweetly. Then he used both his arms to take off my top. Jim’s eyes immediately went to my chest. I wanted to cover up so I looked away from him. “Maggie...”

“I just... look at me! My breasts are too big. They sag and I hate them.” I actually felt tears in my eyes.

“Believe it or not babe, all a man sees and all I see is a great set of tits I want to bury my face in.” I giggled, “I’m serious, honey.” He reached around me and unclasped my bra. Jim leaned over and took one of my breasts into his large hand. He cradled it gently as he caught my eye and then ran his tongue over the nipple. I moaned so he sucked it into his mouth. He then took both hands to both breasts and kneaded them softly, putting his head on them. He sighed and breathed in, “You smell good.”

I smiled, “Thank you.”

“Where’s the zipper on this skirt?” I showed him the hidden zipper on the side of the skirt and he pulled it down and then off of me. Jim moved over to my right side and laid himself on the bed facing me. I reclined as well. Jim began to run his hand over my stomach. “Now I know where your brain is going. You’re gonna talk about how your belly isn’t flat or some nonsense. Well if you haven’t noticed, I don’t exactly have a six pack myself.” I laughed. Jim began to kissed my stomach lovingly. “I don’t want a some “perfect” woman, I want you. My wife, who I vowed to love and cherish for the rest of my life.”

“Awww! You forgot my neck.” I was now getting into this a little. Jim was pampering me and the man in the bar was a far away thought.

“Oh yeah, it holds up that beautiful head. And when I do this,” Jim kissed and sucked on my neck. My eyes rolled and I moaned, “You do that. What’s not to love? And these arms and hands. Hands that prepare delicious meals. That fit so tiny in mine.” He kissed my palms.

“And my legs and feet? They’re short and small.”

“Yes, but they feel so good when I’m inside of you and they’re around my waist and in my back. When you’re desperate for me.” Jim looked down at my panties, “And then there’s my favorite part. This sweet little pussy.” Jim pulled my underwear down and off.

I felt my heart beat increase as I waited for the inevitable orgasm inducing ministrations. Jim spread my legs wide and then leaned down and kissed my vulva. But then he looked back to me, “What?”

“I think you still need to be taught another lesson.” In a few quick motions Jim was on top of me and inside me, “Oh yeah, feels so good. Now, say you’re beautiful.” Jim began to pound into me faster.

“Mmmm.....”

“Say it!” He flipped us over so I was on top. I began to ride him.

I grabbed my breast, “I - I’m beautiful.” I closed my eyes basking in how full he made me feel.

“Look at me!” 

I looked down into Jim’s face. He put his hands on my hips and started to pump even harder. I moaned loudly and put my hands on his, “I’m beautiful!”

“Fuck yes you are! No one else gets to make you feel like this, only me! I’m the only one who gets to make you fall apart and come so hard you forget your own name. You’re MINE!”

“Oh God yes, I’m yours daddy!”

Jim moaned and I knew he was going to come soon, “Again!”

“I’m yours, I’m yours!” Jim began to rub my clit rapidly and I cried out, “Oh daddy, daddy I’m yours!!” I came hard then, the moan emitted from me was long and loud. Jim kept rubbing me still and I still felt so much pleasure and delicious pain.

“Maggie!” Jim began coming and grabbed my hips with force. took over rubbing my clit, coming again, wetness flowing slowly from me.

“I’m yours! I’m yours. I’m yours...” as we both slowed our pace, I let my body fall into his as Jim cradled me on his chest. 

“I love you, I love you so much...” Jim said over and over as he brushed the damp hair from my forehead.

I lifted my head, “I love you too. And I guess I am beautiful.” I leaned in for a kiss.

“Gorgeous.” Jim smiled and then helped me roll off of him. He kissed me again. “Don’t ever forget it.”

“I don’t think I can, not after that!”

“Well, I just wanted you to finally realize the truth. That you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And that you’re also attractive to other people. Like fucking cowboys who put their hands on you.” Jim frowned.

I chuckled, “I was so bad at flirting. But he was kind of cute.”

“Take that back.” I shook my head, “Do you want another spanking?”

I bit my lip, “Maybe.”

Jim started to turn me over as I giggled but then stopped, “No, I have a different punishment in mind this time.” He moved down the bed on his stomach and then opened my legs.

“Oh, I think I am going to enjoy this.”

“Like hell you are! You aren’t allowed to come until I say.”

“What? Jim, you know how easily-“

“I. Don’t. Care. You are going to stop yourself. Until I say you can come. Is that understood?” Jim raised his eyebrows.

“Hm, okay daddy,” I replied.

Jim laughed, putting his head on my thigh, “Oh you are gonna get it now!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opposite of my last chapter: Maggie has to tell Jim why she loves him so much. And show him, of course!

“Damn it!” I heard from the bedroom as I was making breakfast on a weekday morning. Jane and I exchanged glances as she ate her Eggo’s.

“Jim? Need any help?” I called as I put a lid on the fried eggs for a few minutes and buttered the toast.

A few moments passed before he answered,“No!”

“Okay, well, breakfast is ready.” I turned off the burner and slid the eggs onto the plates that already had toast on them. As I placed them on the table, mine next to my OJ and his next to his coffee.

“Mornin’!” Jim exclaimed as he walked to his seat, kissing the top of my head before sitting down, “This looks fantastic.”

“It’s the same thing I always make,” I replied with a shrug.

Jim dipped his toast into one of the egg yolks and took a bite, “Delicious!”

I rolled my eyes. God he was handsome! In his long sleeved khaki uniform shirt, his undershirt peeking beneath it. His...

“Are you wearing sweatpants?” 

Jim let out a long sigh, “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. And if you didn’t notice then maybe Flo and the boys wouldn’t notice either...”

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Jane finished her breakfast and went to her room to grab her backpack. Jim stayed silent so we finished our breakfast without talking again. We heard a horn beep outside, indicating Karen was there to pick Jane up. We said our goodbyes at the table. I stood up and took our plates to the sink, “Jim, what’s wrong?”

He responded by walking over to me and untucking his shirt. The bottom couple buttons weren’t done up and I could see his stomach protruding.

“My pants don’t fit!”

I smiled, “Can’t contain your fine ass anymore?” I put my hands on his arms.

“Maggie, this is serious. What am I going to do? I don’t have any spares in a larger size. And my shirt is tight too.”

“I have an idea,” I replied, giving him my best bedroom eyes. I started to unbutton his shirt and as I did I got up on my toes for a kiss. Jim didn’t move, “You have to meet my halfway, babe!”

“Mag- I have to go to work!” Jim walked into the bedroom and I followed. He opened his closet and started looking through his work pants as if a pair that would fit was going to magically appear. He huffed in frustration.

“Honey, Jim.” He ignored me. I had a wicked thought that made me blush. I unbuttoned the flannel I was wearing to show off my cleavage, “Look at me!” He turned around and his eyes were immediately glued to my chest. I smiled, “Why don’t you call in sick, hm?”

Jim gulped, “I uh-“

I grabbed the lapels on his uniform shirt and pulled him down to me for a steamy kiss. It wasn’t as if he resisted either, “Pick up the phone and tell Flo you need the day off.” I pecked his lips again.

He stood up straight again licking his lips, “Yeah uh- I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” I had to move a little! I shimmied my leggings off and sat down on the bed in a side-saddle position. My heart started beating faster as I heard Jim on the phone. He came back in the room and spotted me, groaning at the sight, “I didn’t lie to Flo. I just told her I needed a day off and she said she’d get Callahan and Powell to take care of everything unless there is a dire emergency. Which there never is so...”

“Come here you big lug!” Jim sat down next to me and we kissed each other hungrily. 

Jim looked down at his belly which was hanging slightly over his sweatpants. “I cannot believe I let myself go like this.”

“Jim, baby, I love you. And I love you just the way you are, all the time. No matter what.”

“I don’t know how you can,” he retorted standing up and removing his shirt and then the undershirt. I bit my lip as I eyed his physique. “I’m so fat!”

I stood up and ran my hands over his chest, “This is not a fat body. This is a strong body.” I rubbed his biceps, “The body of a man who is an amazing husband and father. Who takes care of me.” I put his large hands on my hips. A smile was starting to appear on his lips. “A man who makes me feel sooo good. A man-“

Jim put a finger to my lips, “Shut up. Shut up that sexy little mouth.”

I smirked. Jim grabbed me under my butt and then my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kept his arms holding me steady as I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. I lifted my head and let him kiss and suck on my neck, sending chills down my body. He was breathing heavily and moaning. My panties were getting wetter by the second. 

He bit my neck and I squealed, “Mm Jim!” I moved my hips against his torso, trying to create some friction.

“Don’t kill the mood, baby,” He muttered. 

I groaned in frustration, “Put me down!” Jim did so, his face a picture of concern. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed!” Jim obeyed, stripping off the rest of his clothes. Somehow we maintained eye contact with each other. His eyes narrowed as he got on the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him and placing his hands behind his head, waiting.

I let my panties drop first and stepped out of them. Then I finished unbuttoning the flannel. I opened it to reveal my breasts first for a few seconds before throwing it on the floor. I sauntered over to the bed and climbed on it, straddling Jim at his hips. 

“I bet you’re so wet for me-“

“Shhh, this is about you.”

“Oh geez.”

“No, sweetie, listen. When I say I love everything about you ‘perfect,’” I used air quotes, “or not I meant it. Let’s start with those eyes. The most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Just one look and I’m gone.” I kissed his eyelids.

“Maggie...” Jim blushed.

“Let me do this, please?” Jim nodded slightly admitting defeat, “You have such a handsome face, Jim. Your lips take my breath away and your tongue, oh baby the things it does to me!” I kissed him being sure to tangle my tongue with his. “This neck. Strong and muscular, begging for my attention.” I peppered it with kisses. I bit my lip looking down, “Your big, broad chest makes me weak in the knees. I love your chest hair and when you hold me against it. I feel secure, I feel so loved. Speaking of holding, these arms,” Jim put them around me and I giggled, “These arms are my safe haven. And they’re so big from all that wood chopping you’ve been doing!” I ran my fingers up and down them. I moved off Jim to my left and kneeled on the bed. I put my hand to his belly, “This belly represents all the good food I make for you. How I nourish you. It represents happiness. You know they say it’s a sign of a happy marriage if the wedded couple puts on some weight? I also happened to think it’s damn sexy. Abs are overrated. And anyway it’s pretty solid.”

I kissed his belly, “Mags, stop!”

I ran my hand down to his thighs and hips, “I love these hips that move to music seductively and these big, strong thighs hold up the entire delectable package.”

“I think you forgot about one particular package...”

“Oh I didn’t forget! I also love your back. You’re just... everything a man should be, Jim. You’re also kind and decent. I’m so lucky that you’re mine.” I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, letting my backside rub against his erection. 

“Bad girl is gonna get herself in trouble...”

“Promise? Now, tell me you’re handsome.”

“I’m- Maggie, I can’t do this!”

I sighed and put my arms around him and leaned towards his right ear, “Say it!” I whispered this and then took his earlobe into my teeth, tugging gently. “Tell me how sexy you are. How every woman in town is jealous of me because you’re MINE!”

Jim’s eyes rolled back into his head as I continued sucking on his ear, “Okay, okay I’m sexy!”

“You know the other month when we saw Marissa in that restaurant? I was so fucking proud because she looked so jealous and you belonged to me. I wanted to climb on your lap and let you fuck me in front of all those people just so she could see what she’s missing out on.”

Jim sneered, “I would have laid you over that table and fucked you so hard and so good that everyone in Hawkins would’ve heard you come!”

I was breathless, “Mm yes!”

“You wanna suck my cock, babygirl? You wanna make your daddy feel good don’t you?” 

“Yes, daddy!”

“Suck my cock! Actually you know what, get on my face, then you can suck my cock.” I gladly obliged, turning my body around and elongated myself as much as I could, all 5’1” of me. I looked back and saw Jim putting our pillows behind his head and neck. “What are you waiting for?!” I turned and then braced myself on my right forearm and took Jim into my mouth. I moved up and down while using my left hand to pump him. “Oh Maggie!!”

I moaned and sped up. Jim moved my hips slightly and then I felt his tongue inside of me. He moaned. His tongue started flicking my clit. I whined. Jim took my hips and moved me closer. He slipped out of my mouth. “Jim, I can’t, if you do that-“

“I’m enjoying myself, be quiet.”

“Okay. Fuck!!” Having moved me closer, Jim was able to really explore me with his mouth. I moved my hips up and down riding his face. “Yes!!”

“You gonna come, baby? Come for me, come all over my face!” Jim took two fingers and started moving them in and out of me rapidly. “I love this goddamn pussy! Come, come for me!” 

Jim yanked me down on his face sucking my clit into his mouth. I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body, rubbing myself fast on his mouth and chin. “Jim, ooh daddy...” I breathed out as I slowed, coming down from my high. I let my body become flush against his with a sigh. “You are too generous.” I looked at his still present erection.

“Did you ever think about how much I actually enjoy giving you head? How good it makes me feel to give you that pleasure?”

I had just enough energy to get off of him and lay my body down next to his, “Yes, but this was supposed to be about you.”

“Darling,” Jim moved to his right so he could look me in the eye. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand, “If I was in prison, on death row, I would ask for you to be my last meal.”

“Jim, ahaha!” I belly laughed. I kissed him sweetly tasting myself, “You’re too much.”

“Too big, right?”

I shook my head, “Never.”

“Come here and turn around.” I turned and put my back against his chest. “Open your legs.” As I did I felt Jim position himself at my entrance. I moved slightly to take him in. I let my leg hook onto his thigh and Jim put his arm across my chest, grabbing my breast. I put my hand over his. Then he started moving his hips. “Maggie...”

I arched back into him, “Jim... I love you, so much.”

“Love you too, baby,” he mumbled with a moan. “You feel so fucking good!” We both fell into sighs and moans as I heard his hips and stomach slap against my butt over and over again. I bit my lip. 

Minutes passed and I felt his hips stuttering, “Come for me, daddy.”

“Yeah?” He said taking in a deep breath, his voice shaky, “Want me to fill up that pretty little cunt with all daddy’s come?”

“Y-yes.” Jim gripped my breast harder as he let out a loud moan and spilled himself inside of me. His hand relaxed and I took it, kissing and rubbing my cheek against it.

We stayed like that for a long time, and as I felt myself drifting off into a late morning nap, I heard Jim breathing heavy, already asleep. I gently slipped him out of me, grabbed our quilt and pulled it up on us, my head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I fell asleep.


End file.
